A Reason For Broken Wings
by DancexIsaxDance
Summary: It's been 6 years since BD, and Renesmee is now physically 17 and is a Senior in HS. She has everything a girl can ask for, an amazing family, a wonderful boyfriend, and amazing friends. But her life changes one night at a party. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I ****DON'T**** own any of the twilight characters, not even Edward :/ they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, but I ****DO**** own some of the characters I made up. **

**Chapter 1.**

(RPOV)

My Life. Well my life was amazing for many reasons. I had my amazing family, friends, and of course my wonderful boyfriend Jacob.

Me and my family moved to Hanover, New Hampshire two years ago. My grandfather Charlie found out the truth about my family being vampires, eventually when we had told him we were moving, so of course we told him to tag along with us and he agreed. As of my boyfriend, well he came along because we couldn't be apart from each other after he had told me everything about him imprinting on me. Jake's friend's Embry, Seth, and Leah tagged along too, which was great. The rest of Jake's pack stayed behind because they couldn't bear leave their loved ones.

I attend Hanover High School and I'm the senior class president. I have a best friend named Sophia and other amazing friends. I will graduate in three months and then leave New Hampshire to go to college in New York in six months, which I will also turn 18 in six months.

Today is the first day of school since we got two weeks off for spring break and I cant wait to return.

_Knock, Knock _there was a tap on my door.

"Come in" I said

"Hey Nessie, do you need me to make a quick drive to the mall to get you a new outfit for today?" Aunt Alice asked as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Umm, no thank you Alice, I think I have a new outfit in my closet somewhere. But a shopping trip to the mall sounds great, how about we go today after school?" I asked as I was curling my hair.

"OMG, Nessie that sounds great, but just us two okay? Please NO boys, and you know who I'm talking about" she told me in an exciting yet serious tone.

"Okay, NO Jacob, but you know how he gets, so this time lets not be sneaky and take off to New York like we did last time" I said laughing as I remembered how pissed everyone was at us for taking off to another state without calling.

"Okay then its settled. Shopping today after school, and no taking off to some other state" She grinned.

"You have that right" I told her giggling.

"Alright I'll let you finish getting ready" she stood up the bed walking towards me.

"Thank you Aunt Alice, you're the best" I told her with true meaning.

"Your welcome sweetie, and have a great day at school today" she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

Aunt Alice had to be my favorite aunt. She was much like a sister to me. We did a lot of things together. Shopping for example, was our favorite thing to do together. I mean technically she was my sister. Well to the public I guess you can say.

Aunt Rose was like my second mother. She always looked out for me and gave me advice when I needed it. So I adored her as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(30 minutes later)

Finally I was finished with my hair and make up and fully dressed ready to go.

"Renesmee, you must eat your breakfast before you go my dear" My grandmother Esme called from the kitchen.

"Thank You Grandma" I told her as I sat down on the table.

"Good morning sweetheart" My mom and dad came in and sat across from me.

"Good morning daddy" I kissed his cheek.

"Good morning mom" I kissed her cheek.

"So are you excited to go back to school?" mom asked.

"Yes, I am" I gave her 'the' smile, which I know I got from my dad.

I finished my breakfast and told everyone goodbye and headed towards my car. Now I was on my way to pick up Sophia and then to school.

**Okay so there you have it, the first chapter!! what do you think? I will be posting the second chapter in like 30 minutes but PLEASE REVIEW my story, i want to know what you think. The story will get soooo much better, this is just like the Intro you can say :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the twilight characters, not even Edward :/ they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, but I DO own some of the characters I made up.

**Chapter 2.**

Once me and Sophia got to the school parking lot we were greeted by Andy, who is Sophia's boyfriend. Then we hurried and went to our classes.

I was a bit late but took my seat anyways. Unfortunately, I sit next to the most annoying, arrogant jerk to ever exist.

"What's up Cullen?" he asked.

"What can you possibly want right now Jack?" I asked through my teeth.

"Jeez, why so feisty?" he asked smirking.

"Ughghgh, just shut up and leave me alone, PLEASE I CAN'T STAND YOU" I told him.

He just looked away with a smile on his stupid face. Asshole.

I know I'm being a bitch, but he's a complete asshole. He got my friend Yvonne pregnant last year and he wont man up and take responsibility. That's how I know to never trust him.

Finally three periods passed and it was time for lunch. As I was waiting for Sophia, Andy, Jason, and Yvonne, Jack's dickhead friend Freddy was walking towards me. GREAT just what I need.

"Oh great, what do you want Freddy?" I asked irritated.

"Damn why are you always so bitchy?" he said as he stood in from of me.

"because I cant stand you or your little immature friends"

"Right. Well anyways Jack wanted me to ask you something for him, he said he was going to ask you but that you were being feisty in class so-" he was cut off by me.

"Look if he's going to ask for money or something stupid don't even finish and just walk away okay?" I shot through my teeth.

"Damn, let me finish. He was just going to invite you to his party next Saturday, but he knew that if he would ask you, that you would immediately say no, so here I am giving it a shot" he said.

"And what the hell makes you think that I wouldn't say no to you?" I was laughing now. This was so funny.

"Shut up okay? If you want to go then go, if not then don't but don't be standing there laughing at me, I just came to ask you for him" oh wow he got ass hurt.

"Okay, shit don't get butt hurt. Well okay you told me so walk away, I'm sure there's a slut out there waiting for you" I told him

"Really? I thought you were the slut waiting for me" He was being sarcastic now.

"Fuck you asshole, just fuck off okay?" oh wow, if my parents or family or even Jake ever heard me talking like this I would be punished with a capital p. It's a good thing I'm good at hiding things from them, not showing them nothing bad.

"Whatever, but you know if you ever want to hook up or anything just call me, or any of my boys we all fantasize about you" He got even closer to me.

"You are fucking sick you know that? Please leave" I said as I pushed him away.

"Mmmm okay" he winked at me then walked away.

Ewwww that was gross, I feel sooo I don't even know. What he said about him and all the guys fantasizing about me is just sick, I bet they all sleep with the same girls.

"Boo!!"

"Omg, Jason what the hell?" I gasped.

"Oh shit sorry about that I just wanted to scare you since it looked like you were daydreaming" he said laughing

"Well congratulations it worked" I was still a bit scared

"Come on guys lets get food" Andy said.

(At the cafeteria.)

"So guess who is having a party?" I told them.

"Who?" they all asked.

"That asshole Jack and his sister Amanda, I guess its their 18th birthday party or something like that" I said pointing were jack and his friends were sitting at.

"Hmm really? Well what happened? Did you get invited or something?" Yvonne asked me.

"Ughghgh unfortunately yes, but I sure as hell am not going" I told them

"well that's good. Anyways that weekend I'm planning a trip to Manchester so hopefully you all can come, im going to ask Vincent as well" Jason said.

"Okay well I'll ask my Rents and see what they say okay?" I told him.

4 hours later have passed by and it was finally the end of the day.

"Omg today had to be the longest day ever" I complained to Sophia as I was driving towards her house.

"I know, I kind of wish we had more time off" she said

"Really, that would actually be great" I agreed.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow, I have to go with my mom to the doctor's for my physical" she said as we arrived to her house

"Okay then hun, I'll see you tomorrow" I gave her a quick hug and drove away.

Finally, time to head home and go shopping with Aunt Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the twilight characters, not even Edward :/ they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, but I DO own some of the characters I made up.**

**Chapter 3**

Finally I was home and was quickly greeted by Alice who was waiting for me on the front porch, too excited to wait inside. But I needed to head inside to put my stuff away and grab a coat because I knew it might be a little cold outside. Not that it mattered to me but I had to look normal right?

"Hey Alice" I greeted her.

"Hey Nessie I found a cute outfit for you online at Papaya." she said with such an exciting tone.

"Okay well you can go ahead and wait for me in my car, I'll be out in 5 to 10 minutes"

"Alright but don't take too long, no more than 10 minutes. In the meantime I'll be making a shopping list" She said as she pulled out her notepad

I just gave her a quick nod and headed inside. My parents were probably hunting. Once inside I was looking everywhere to see if anyone else was here but nothing. Then I crashed against a bear like figure. Emmett.

"Hey shortie did you do something bad? Why do you look so suspicious?" he asked grinning.

"No uncle Emmett, I didn't do anything, but I am wondering where the hell everyone else is"

"Well your Rents and your Grandparents plus Rosalie went hunting, its just me, jasper, and Alice, but I'm guessing Alice is about to leave us, is that correct?" He eyed me

"Yes that is correct, now where is uncle jasper I want to ask him something"

"His room, where else?" he laughed.

"Okay see ya" I waved goodbye as I headed up the stairs.

"Hey uncle jasper are you busy?" I asked as I walked in the room.

"No sweetheart what's up?" he asked turning to face me

"Okay well if you possibly know. What outfit has aunt Alice been talking about that she doesn't have?"

"Oh well that's easy" he got up and went to the drawer to get a piece of paper, then he handed it to me.

"Okay then well when I get back I'm going to order it online for her since we cant go all the way to Paris to get it, though it sounds tempting but thanks uncle jazz" I said giving him a hug

"Your welcome, now don't make Alice wait too long or you know how she gets"

"Okay then, and please don't tell her anything, I want to surprise her" I told him

"Alright then, have fun."

I waved goodbye and got my jacket and then headed towards the car.

"So what took you so long?" aunt Alice asked me once we were on the freeway.

"Oh not much, my friend Yvonne called and told me something about that asshole jack" I lied. Aunt Alice and uncle Emmett didn't mind me cussing and talking bad. They never thought about it around dad so that was good.

"What happened this time?" she asked

"Well he's having a party next Saturday, and he had the guts to actually call her and invite her" I said. This was actually true, well I mean she never called me but she did text me and told me.

"Oh wow really? Did you get invited?" she asked.

"Ewww yes I did get invited" I almost gagged just thinking about it.

"Well are you going to go?" she asked

"Are you kidding me? Of course not" I told her

"I think you should go, just to show them that you don't care what they think. Because if you don't go then their going to be saying that you were too scared to show up, so I think you should go just to prove them wrong, you know what I'm saying sweetheart?" she asked. She did have a point there. Well I'm not going alone.

"Well I'm not going alone, maybe Sophia will want to go with me, or maybe even Yvonne, I don't know I'll see" I said.

We spent about four hours at the mall shopping, then we went to go eat. Well I went to go eat since I was a bit hungry. Aunt Alice just sat next to me and pretended to eat. Then we went back home and I was excited because of who was waiting for me on the front porch.

**A/N. So there you have it, chapter 3. Who do you guys think is waiting for Nessie on the front porch? I'm sure you guys know who, it's kind of obvious lol well send me Reviews PLEASE? I'll try to post the next chapter later on today, if not tomorrow for sure. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
